Matthew's World
Matthew's World is a American/Canadian televised cartoon which premiered on Nickelodeon on April 20, 2000 and ended on August 10, 2011. This was the third Nickelodeon series to be highly popular (Rugrats, the 1st and SpongeBob SquarePants the 2nd). It is also the second Nicktoon to have two spin-offs (the first being Rugrats). As of 2007, Matthew's World now broadcasts worldwide. It was created by Matthew Stone, and is produced through Blanky Blook Productions, Inc. The show reached popularity shortly before season two began and has remained popular since. Bored working on the show after 11 long years, Stone wanted the show to end on the end of the 11th season. The show aired its "last" episode on August 10, 2011 and ceased production shortly after. The show no longer airs reruns on Nick, but it does for Nicktoons, Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons, and more recently TeenNick. Four movies have been confirmed from MattBoo Productions and Nick, and when completed a possible second series would premiere on TeenNick. Episodes The show ran for eleven seasons. Each season consists of thirteen episodes (except for season two with a total of six episodes, season three with a total of twenty episodes, and season eleven with a total of six episodes). Each episode consists of either two eleven-minute shorts, three seven-minute shorts, a twenty-two minute special, or a fourty-five minute television movie. As of August 10, 2011, a total of 136 episodes have aired along with an unaired live-action pilot which would later be released on VHS in 2004. In season three, the series' first television film, Christmas Blue-Jays, premiered on December 31, 2003 after a Christmas 20-day long new episode marathon. A feature film, The Matthew's World Movie, supposedly complements the series, and premiered in the United States, United Kingdom and Canada on December 15, 2004 and worldwide on December 16, 2004. Another feature film, The Matthew's World Movie 2, premiered on the United States, United Kingdom and Canada on September 23, 2007 and worldwide on September 22, 2007. There have been many marathons in which viewers vote for their favorite episodes. One of the most notable ones is the "Action Matty" marathon, which aired from October 11–12, 2006. "Paste Makes Waste" was named the actionest episode ever to date by voters. The show "officially ended" with the episode "A New Generation" on August 10, 2011. But as announced in December 2011, Nick and MattBoo Productions would make four DVD movies barring a possible second series with MattBoo, and MattBomb (which were introduced in "A New Generation") becoming main characters. One of the four movies, "Tokyo Cassie", was released on DVD in May 7, 2012. The second movie, "It Came From Ponytropolis" is currently in the works. Spin-offs Due to the success of the original series for over 3 years, Stone pitched a spin-off to Nick named The Matthew's World Babies about the Matthew characters as babies. This spin-off would later become a series in 2004. After over 3 years of production, Nick cancelled the baby spin-off in 2007. Until 2009, Stone would just work only on Matthew's World. In early-2009, Stone created another spin-off of the show named Misadv. of Maverick with Matthew's cousin, Maverick, being the main character. The second season is currently in production. In Spring 2011, Stone announced that he will be making a new spin-off called, Xsaviar's Awesome Adventures in Janurary 2012. In Summer 2011, A new series was made called Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series that had Matthew, Xsaviar, and Trey as main characters. Characters *Matthew Stone: A smart boy. *Xsaviar Stone: A dumb boy. *Trey Parker: A boy who is irritated by Matthew and Xsaviar. *Cassie: A girl who is a tomboy. *Callie: A girl who is bubbly. *Hatthew: Matthew's arch nemesis. *Zaz: Matthew's other enemy. Music Music for this show is provided from Associated Production Music which also provides the music for other cartoons like Ren and Stimpy, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Mighty B!, and Camp Lazlo. Video Games TBA Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series